This proposal is intended to undertake an experimental program as a socio-educational approach of the problems of drug abuse in a small city. This project will fill two major needs discovered on the basis of actual experiences. These needs are: (A) Further develop & expand the existing HELP Drug Prevention Education Program in the local public schools, and (B) Initiate & conduct a sociological program for other family members of the drug abusers. These needs will be met by means of various social and educational activities such as: Orientation Group Workshops, Individual Counseling, Reality Confrontation Groups, Rap Sessions, Inter School Debates, Non Clinical Aspect Feelings, Sensations, Reaction, and Experiences.